


Tingling

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blowjobs, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Magic, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a lovely chat about Fenris' markings reacting to Justice and Anders Magic much like vibrations and Anders using it to tease the elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingling

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr at handerstrash.tumblr.com
> 
> Unbet'd all mistakes are my own.

There is in fact a small thing about Fenris’ marking that took time for the pair to figure out. 

They’re reactive towards Anders magic, not in a harmful manner, quite the opposite really. They sing, flare under his palm and hum sending little vibrations down the elf’s spine, his cock jerking and his breath falling shallow. 

Maker, Anders loves it. The way that Fenris’ flush runs all the way to the tips of his ears, mouth falling slack and eyes going wide and darkening, locking to the mage with a heat like fire within them. It makes his cock leak in his robes, eager to drag the elf down and have his way with him.

He enjoys how easy it is to get the lithe man writhing, he simply can’t help but tease as often as he can. They will be walking, trailing after Hawke on their latest quest and Anders will swat at Fenris’ ass sending a small pulse of magic to the markings on the elfs cheeks, grinning to himself when Fenris let’s out the most delicious little keen and stumbles, turning on Anders with a lust filled fury that has him gasping later, tangled in their sheets and buried in that pert ass. 

Once they were hanging about isnide the chantry as Hawke and Sabastian conversed with her royal uselessness and he found himself distracted by the long lean legs and the careful poise of his lover, chewing at his lip when Fenris caught his eyes, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

It hadn’t taken much to get Fenris behind a thick pillar, mouth wet and hungry at the lines over the column of the elves throat, desperate in their silence as he slid a hand into tight leggings, wrapping long fingers about the elfs cock and jerking, twisting and pumping quick and rough and moaning deep when Fenris arched against him, skin flaring bright as he came. 

What made it all the better was that Fenris loved it, he especially enjoyed spreading out onto the bed on his stomach, baring that firm ass for Anders gaze and reaching back to spread his cheeks white lyrium lines looping gorgeously around his cheeks and skirting about his hole. 

Anders would spend hours, licking and biting and sucking as he followed the path of them, electricity on his tongue the song of the fade in his veins as Fenris made the most amazing sounds, cried out and bucked up, pushing back onto Anders curling tongue as it dipped into the clenching hole under him. 

Andraste help him, he was a small bit addicted to the taste of the elf, he loved to wake the other man up with Anders mouth about his cock and lyrium on his lips, groaning out when the elf bucked into his throaty and came mewling. 

He doubted anyone loved it more then himself, until Justice. Justice and Fenris did not see eye to eye at first, though he never truly expected them too. It wasn’t until his friend pushed forward during a particularly filthy kiss, chasing the taste of the fade that the pair finally found common ground, now he pulsed as they fucked, Justices’ kisses like fire, vibrating on Fenris’ skin as they thrust, dragged the elf back to them with blue laced fingers, Justice flaring as the fade song crescendo’d and built and built and they were both crying their release, clinging to each other as Justice snarled and marked his claim against the white lines under the elfs’ jaw. 

 Needless to say he ached for his lover and if the dark, needy look that Fenris threw to him as he straddled the mages hips and sucked the taste of magic from his tongue was any indication. It was a mutual feeling. 


End file.
